Porque hasta los malos merecemos una oportunidad
by eriha
Summary: Mientras dominar el mundo fue el único deseo de Kanon una persona se cruzó en su camino...


Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation

**Por qué hasta los malos merecemos una oportunidad**

Doce años habían pasado. Doce años ya… Era mucho tiempo. Kanon suspiró nada más entrar en el pequeño templo que le servía de casa, junto al Pilar del Atlántico Norte. Había sido un día duro, preparando a multitud de soldados, entrenando a los futuros Generales. Y aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Y todavía vendría mucha más gente. Y…

- Estúpido Saga- murmuró Kanon conteniendo su ira. Aquel día más que nunca. Doce años. Doce malditos años hacía desde que le había abandonado a su suerte en aquella gruta.

No pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado. A menudo lo recordaba, pero cada año, ese día, lo recordaba como nunca.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en que no cerró la puerta, mientras avanzó a su pequeño salón.

En los años que llevaba viviendo allí había tenido tiempo para muchas cosas, además de entrenar. Había cultivado nuevos hobbies. Por ejemplo, conocer mundo. Aprendió mucho en sus viajes, además de que tuvo la oportunidad así de localizar a gran parte de los que iban a ser sus compañeros de armas. Leer fue otro de los nuevos hobbies, devoró cantidad de libros, los cuales le permitían evadirse durante unos minutos, bien convertido en un cazador de recompensas, o bien en un peligroso pirata, por citar algún ejemplo. Aprender idiomas fue otro de los hobbies que encontró. Principalmente inglés, pero también conocía algunos otros. Y luego estaba la música.

Kanon nunca había sido dado a la música, ni siquiera le interesaba. Casualidades de la vida, en uno de sus muchos viajes acabó con un piano. Al principio no le interesaba, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que aquel instrumento era perfecto para evadirse, al igual que con la lectura. Y aprendió a tocarlo.

No era ningún artista, ni lo pretendía. Total, nadie iba a decirle nada, pues él sería el dueño del mundo. Nada ni nadie podría reprenderle que no tocaba correctamente. Y si antes de tiempo alguien se lo decía tampoco importaba. Le mataría y asunto arreglado.

Se acercó lentamente al piano y empezó a tocar. Lentamente, alguna melodía que había oído alguna vez, durante algún viaje.

* * *

La joven caminaba tranquilamente en el Santuario Submarino. Hacía unas pocas horas que había llegado a él. El oscuro color de las aguas que hacían de cielo hacía suponer que era de noche. Ella paseaba conociendo el lugar, sus estructuras. Era joven, pero enteramente dispuesta. Tetis tenía muchas ganas de darlo todo por su Señor.

Y sin saber cómo, llegó hasta el Pilar del Atlántico Norte. En realidad ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, aún no conocía el Santuario Submarino. Fuera como fuese, una dulce melodía la atrajo hacia aquella zona.

Vio que la puerta del pequeño templo de aquel pilar estaba abierta. El sonido de un piano no muy bien tocado se escuchaba desde allí. Y con curiosidad entró.

Allí vio a un hombre. Llevaba ropa de entrenamiento lo que le permitía ver sus brazos: eran fuertes. Aquel hombre debía de ser un guerrero. Y mientras escuchaba, prestó atención a lo que podía ver de aquel hombre. Le gustaba oír la música que tocaba. Sin saber por qué, también le gustaba ver al hombre, mientras sentía un ligero cosquilleo.

* * *

Kanon dejó de tocar. Lo notó. Había alguien. A su espalda. En la puerta del salón.

- ¿Quién eres y qué has venido a hacer aquí?- preguntó. El otro no contestó-. ¿Quién eres?- gritó.

Para su sorpresa, no fue "él" sino "ella", ya que quién contestó fue una mujer.

- Yo… yo… lo siento… yo…- balbuceaba la mujer. Por su timbre de voz Kanon dedujo que era una adolescente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Niña?- preguntó con voz autoritaria, levantándose de su asiento, pero sin voltearse para mirar a la chica.

- Yo… soy nueva aquí y… lo siento… yo no sabía…

Kanon sonrió levemente. Aquella niña le había hecho gracia, así que decidió que le concedería el honor de poderle ver, cosa que no permitía nunca a nadie. De modo que se volteó hacia ella.

* * *

Cuando le vio el rostro, Tetis creyó que, por un instante, el mundo se detenía.

- Así que eres nueva aquí- comentó aquel hombre con burla-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

Tetis notó como ardían sus mejillas a tiempo que acertaba a contestar.

- Te… Tetis- respondió.

- Muy bien, "Te-Tetis"- la rubia enrojeció, entre avergonzada y enfadada-. Yo soy Dragón Marino- "por Poseidón, ¡un General!", pensó Tetis, olvidándose por completo de la frase anterior-. Ahora vete.

Tetis cerró la boca, que la había abierto ligeramente por la sorpresa de saber que el hombre que había frente a ella era un General Marino. Pero también pensó que aquella podía ser la única vez que le viera fuera del ámbito en el que le iba a ver, y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

Aunque ni siquiera sabía aún con certeza de que oportunidad pensaba.

* * *

- ¿No me permite poder escuchar su música un poco más, Señor?- Kanon se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Tetis. Siempre que daba alguna orden, todo el mundo la acataba sin rechistar, pero aquella niña en cambio…- Señor, por favor- pidió, antes de que Kanon contestase.

Kanon pensó que aquella niña era una insolente, pero, a fin de cuentas… No era ningún idiota para darse cuenta que Tetis se había sentido atraída por él. Supuso que no sería alguien capaz de desobedecer nunca una orden y que si lo había hecho fue para intentar estar un rato más con él. Eso le hizo mucha gracia a Kanon y, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Te gusta la música?

- Mucho, Señor.

- Ponte cómoda entonces- Tetis sonrió abiertamente-. Pero antes de nada quiero que sepas que nunca más volveré a hablar contigo, deberás tratarme con respeto y acatar cualquier orden que proceda de mí, de los demás Generales o- hizo una pausa- de Poseidón.

* * *

Aquella frase se clavó como un puñal en el corazón de la joven Tetis. ¿Era una venganza por desobedecer su orden? Ella nunca le habría desobedecido. Nunca. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había formulado aquella pregunta. Quizás si no lo hubiera hecho…

Tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos se sentó en una silla cercana. Dragón Marino le dedicó una sonrisa por un instante que hizo a Tetis estremecerse. Entonces empezó a tocar.

Kanon sonrió con burla. Podría divertirse a costa de la niña. Así que empezó a tocar. Una melodía lenta, muy lenta, de alguna canción romántica que había oído, muy a su pesar, en algún viaje. Pudo sentir como Tetis se estremecía, al igual que cuando le había sonreído.

Tocó un par de canciones más, ambas del mismo estilo, hasta que finalmente le dijo a la niña que era hora de irse a dormir. Le indicó hacia donde tenía que ir nada más salir del templo y se quedó mirándola.

Iba a divertirse mucho.

* * *

Tetis caminaba lentamente. Giró el rostro, ¡allí estaba Dragón Marino! ¡La miraba!

- "¿Es que acaso le gusto?"- pensó erróneamente y giró el rostro nuevamente hacia delante.

Pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos, volvió a mirar atrás. Allí seguía. Casi le pareció que le sonreía.

Kanon sonrió a Tetis cuando ésta le miró por segunda vez. Le gustaba causar dolor, a fin de cuentas él era el gemelo malvado. Un mal hermano, poco digno de él, así le decía Saga a menudo.

- Estúpido Saga- dijo, apretando los dientes. Y entró al templo, sin fijarse si Tetis le miraba por tercera vez.

Pero ahora el estúpido de su hermano no estaba allí para impedirle hacer lo que pretendía. Aún faltaba para que su plan se completara y se convirtiera en el amo y señor del mundo, de modo que se aburría.

La niña sería el entretenimiento perfecto hasta que llegara el momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tetis comenzó los entrenamientos. Pese a ser una mujer eran muy estrictos y duros con ella, sobretodo Dragón Marino.

- ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Tetis constantemente.

Era extraño. Durante los días que siguieron a aquél había veces que parecía que le dedicaba la mejor de las sonrisas, que estaría solo por ella, que nada le importaba. Sin embargo otros días parecía un demonio reencarnado. Duro y cruel con ella como con nadie. ¿Por qué esa dualidad? Tetis estaba muy confundida. Ese modo de actuar empezó a hacer que odiara a Dragón Marino con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero cuanto más le odiaba, más le quería.

* * *

Había pasado un mes justo desde que Kanon y Tetis se habían conocido y el General pensó que era el momento de avanzar un poco su particular juego. Sabía que justo hacía un mes porque hacía justo un mes que se habían cumplido doce años desde que Saga le había encerrado en Cabo Sunion. De no ser por eso ni tan siguiera recordaría el día en que la había conocido.

- Tetis- la llamó. La niña se acercó a él en silencio, obedeciendo-. No has entrenado lo suficiente hoy. Harás entrenamiento extra.

- Si, Señor- dijo ella.

Kanon sonrió para sí. Era mentira que no hubiera entrenado lo suficiente. De hecho se entrenaba más que nadie. Si seguía así era digna de ser la Guía del Santuario Submarino y el rival al que se encontraría cualquier intruso dispuesto a destruir los Siete Pilares. Y sin embargo Tetis no se quejó. Eso a Kanon le hacía mucha gracia.

Al acabar los entrenamientos del día, Kanon se llevó a Tetis hasta el Pilar del Atlántico Norte. Sonrió con burla cuando vio a la joven dispuesta a seguir entrenando y con la mano, la detuvo. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa burlona cuando notó como las mejillas de Tetis enrojecían por el contacto de su mano con el brazo de ella.

- Vaya, lo siento- se disculpó, sonriendo.

- No, no- dijo ella-. No tiene por qué disculparse, Señor.

- "La agarro yo y me dice que no me disculpe. Interesante."

- Pensé que iba a seguir entrenándome.

- "Te mataría tanto entrenamiento." No, Tetis. Fue una excusa- Tetis le miró sin comprender- para hablar contigo. A solas.

* * *

- ¿A solas?- preguntó Tetis- ¿No… nosotros solos?- balbuceó.

- Yo…- a Dragón Marino le costaba hablar- Yo quería pedirte perdón- Tetis abrió la boca, sorprendida.

- Es que yo…- Kanon bajó la cabeza. Tetis sonrió con dulzura, intuía lo que vendría a continuación. Pero no se dio cuenta de que el General sonreía con malicia- Esto no está bien Tetis, yo…

¡Rayos! Dragón Marino se hacía de rogar.

- "Hombres". Vamos, Señor- dijo ella, sujetando una de las manos del General-. ¿Qué sucede? Puede decírmelo.

* * *

Kanon sonrió. Pero que niña más tonta.

- Es que soy muy malo contigo. Es que no… trato de ser dulce contigo pero es que hay momentos que pienso que no está bien y te trato mal y así… pero es que en realidad...- Kanon puso su otra mano sobre la mano con la que Tetis le sujetaba, de modo que la pequeña mano de la nórdica acabó firmemente sujeta entre las fuertes manos del General. Tetis se puso colorada. Kanon sonrió, tratando de parecer dulce-. Sé que no está bien, pero no puedo evitarlo- continuó-. Es que me gustas mucho, Tetis… y es que yo…

Kanon desvió la mirada. Tanta cursilería le hacía sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Pero si quería divertirse era algo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a mirarla, Tetis le observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Kanon apartó su mano derecha de la de Tetis, apoyándola sobre el rostro de la joven, sintiendo como se estremecía. Sonrió y entonces dijo:

- Mucho, Tetis. Me gustas mucho, desde el día en que apareciste en mi casa, escuchando la música- Tetis apoyó su mano libre en la mano con la que Kanon había puesto en su rostro-. Así que me gustaría pedirte que…

* * *

Era tan irreal. Tetis creía estar viviendo una especie de sueño. ¡Era imposible! ¿A cuenta de qué, alguien como Dragón Marino, iba a fijarse en ella?

- …me hicieras el honor de salir conmigo- terminó su frase, con los ojos llorosos.

- Dragón Marino, yo… yo es que… a mi también me gustáis, mucho- dijo sonriendo con dulzura-. Claro que me gustaría salir con usted, Señor.

* * *

Listo. Una parte del plan conseguido. Abrazó a Tetis con supuesto amor, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Se sentía un idiota después de haber mostrado los ojos llorosos. Pero no había sido muy difícil. A fin de cuentas no tenía problemas en manipular a los demás, se le daba tan bien. En esa ocasión pensó en el momento más triste, cuando siendo solo un niño le dijeron "Saga será el Santo de Géminis y tú serás su sombra". Aquella había sido la última vez que había llorado y, mira tú por donde, ahora ese recuerdo le sirvió para seguir con su plan.

Miró a Tetis, dedicándole una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

- Pero los demás no deben saber lo nuestro- Tetis le miró sin comprender-. Con los demás tendremos que seguir comportándonos igual, piensa pues que es como si yo fuera el jefe de una empresa y tú fueras una empleada.

- Entiendo, Dragón Marino…- dijo ella con voz triste.

- Pero cuando estemos a solas las cosas cambiarán- y dicho esto, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó.

* * *

Ahora sí que el mundo se había detenido. Aquél era sin duda el mejor momento en la vida de Tetis. No quería que el tiempo avanzase. Pero avanzaba y Dragón Marino se apartó lentamente.

Tetis lo comprendió. Dragón Marino la quería mucho. Por eso es que le dijo aquello de que los demás no lo supieran. Porque no quería que sufriera con los comentarios de los demás. Porque la quería.

- Yo también os quiero, Dragón Marino- dijo. Él la miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

Tetis le dio un tierno beso antes de despedirse. Pero antes de marchar, Dragón Marino la sujetó de la mano y le dijo:

- Puedes tutearme.

Tetis sonrió.

- Al menos cuando estemos a solas, ¿cierto?- comentó ella. Él sonrió.

Tetis se alejaba cuando escuchó que Dragón Marino la llamaba. Se volteó y fue entonces que él la dijo:

- Puedes llamarme Kanon.

Tetis sonrió y, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta, para regresar a dónde debía estar.

* * *

En cuanto Tetis se alejó la dulce sonrisa de Kanon se esfumó.

- "Rayos, qué asco"- pensó-. "Esto es peor que hacerse pasar por Saga. En fin… lo que hay que hacer para no aburrirse."

Necesitaba una buena ducha, así que se dirigió a su casa rápidamente. Una vez bajo el agua pudo pensar con claridad. Sabía que iba a hacerle mucho daño a Tetis, pero no le importaba. Así mismo pensó en su nuevo estatus de "hombre con novia" y se preguntó cuánto le duraría.

Pero de pronto recordó que el niño aquél al que Poseidón quería poseer pronto cumpliría los dieciséis, entonces sería el momento adecuado. Aunque ese "pronto" significase poco menos de un año.

- "Espero que no tenga que estar un año entero con Tetis. Me muero sino".

Poco sabía entonces lo importante que acabaría siendo la rubia para él.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses, los cuales fueron para Tetis los mejores de su vida. Kanon dejó de ser cruel con ella durante los entrenamientos, aunque no por ello dejó de ser igual de estrito. Pero cuando estaban a solas, era el mejor de los novios. En realidad Tetis nunca había tenido novio, solo tenía quince años, pero estaba convencida de que de haber tenido antes Kanon habría sido el mejor de todos con diferencia.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin él, más en falta le echaba. Y cuando estaba con él, más tiempo deseaba quedarse.

- No sabes lo mucho que te quiero, Kanon- le susurró al oído una tarde, sentados en las escaleras que conducían al pilar de su amado General.

- Yo también Tetis, yo también- dijo él.

- Estoy tan bien contigo…- se sinceró Tetis.

- Y yo, Tetis, y yo.

Tetis no sospechaba en ningún momento que todo era una farsa y que Kanon no la amaba.

* * *

- Ya llevamos juntos cinco meses, Tetis. Es increíble.

- Mucho. No creí que fueran tantos ya.

- Es que contigo se pasan muy deprisa- Tetis sonrió ante aquel comentario por parte de Kanon-. Como sea, debemos entrenar.

- Si, Señor Dragón Marino- dijo ella burlonamente.

- ¿Puedes ir tú con los demás? Dile a Scylla que se ocupe hoy él de vosotros por mi, ya se lo pagaré- los Generales alternaban un día cada uno los entrenamientos con el resto de guerreros y aquel día le tocaba a Kanon-. Es que ha llegado un chico nuevo y quiero conocerle.

Pudo ver en la mirada de su chica ("mi chica, que raro suena", pensó) que quería saber a qué se debía ese compañerismo, pues Tetis sabía que no le interesaban sus compañeros.

- Tengo la impresión de que ese chico será el último General, es solo eso- se explicó.

- ¿Kraken?- preguntó Tetis. Kanon afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué pilar es?

- El Ártico- respondió Kanon-. No te sabes los pilares, ¿eh?- se burló. Tetis le sacó la lengua.

- Yo solo me sé el que necesito saber.

- No me digas… ¿Pacífico Sur?- Tetis se echó a reír-. No espera, ¿Índico? ¿O era Atlántico Sur?

- Uy, casi- comentó Tetis con burla.

- Dejándonos de bromas, Tetis- la aludida dejó de sonreír-. Debo irme. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, Kanon.

Kanon la besó y se fue de allí, pero esperó a que Tetis terminase como siempre.

- Te quiero, Kanon- dijo.

Kanon sonrió. Era una tontería, pero empezaba a gustarle oír a alguien decirle "te quiero" aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

- Y yo también, Tetis. Y yo también.

* * *

Tetis era tan feliz. El entrenamiento era duro, Scylla no tenía compasión alguna y mucho menos cuando tenía que entrenar a los, según él, "idiotas" por segundo día consecutivo. Estaba muy enfadado y lo hacía pagar a todos con creces.

Pero a Tetis no le importaba. No importaba porque ella era muy feliz. Porque tenía un novio maravilloso, porque ella era la recién elegida Guía del Santuario Submarino, porque el Señor Poseidón aparecería pronto y porque en breve podría disfrutar por completo de su hombre, cuando su Señor limpiara el mundo.

Pero una duda asaltó su mente de repente. En todo el tiempo en que llevaba con él nunca le había dicho "te quiero". Jamás. Siempre era ella quien lo decía, él se limitaba a decir "yo también".

A Tetis no le hizo ninguna gracia darse cuenta de ese detalle. Ya llevaban cinco meses juntos, ya debería haberle dicho alguna vez que la amaba. Si no lo hacía quizás era porque…

- ¡Despierta, niña tonta!- le gritó Scylla sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo quieres ser La Guía si no estás donde tienes que estar?

Tetis le miró con furia, pero no dijo nada. A fin de cuentas, no era más que una subordinada que debía obedecer a todo lo que dijeran los Generales. Tampoco le diría nada a Kanon, no debían darle tratos de favor.

A Kanon le preguntaría otra cosa.

* * *

Kanon regresaba a su pilar tras conocer al nuevo. Era muy joven, más pequeño aún que Tetis, y acababa de perder un ojo, pero aún así demostraba ser un chico fuerte y la escama del Kraken le eligió. Kraken le había dicho su nombre, pero Kanon no lo recordaba, ni falta le hacía, así que para él pasó a ser sencillamente "Kraken".

Se alegró entonces pues ahora con Kraken ya estaban los Siete Generales reunidos.

Mientras caminaba pensó en Tetis. Sin darse cuenta se sentía bien con ella, aunque al mismo tiempo no podía esperar de terminar aquello.

Era tan divertido hacer sufrir a los demás.

Sin embargo cada vez estaba mucho mejor con ella.

Aún así encontró un modo de hacerla sufrir personificado en una guapa chica que encontró. ¿Un pez, como Tetis? Daba igual, la chica era guapa. Y no era una niña, lo cual era lo más importante. La miró con picardía, la chica entendió y sonrió.

Kanon llegó a su pilar. La chica le seguía. Minutos más tarde hacían el amor. Pero cuando estaban en el mejor momento Kanon cometió el peor de los errores posibles.

- Tetis…- se le escapó.

La chica se congeló en el sitio, pues ése no era su nombre. Para suerte de Kanon, la chica no dijo nada, claro que debía obedecer.

Pero Kanon estaba asustado.

- "¿Por qué?"- se preguntó.

- ¡Kanon!- el grito de Tetis le hizo tanto a él como a su amante dar un respingo.

Kanon la miró y la vio dolida. Sin saber por qué, se sintió mal.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo ella, furiosa.

- No, espera, no es lo que parece, ¡espera!- intentó detenerla- "Mierda, que tampoco es para tanto"- pensó.

- ¿No es lo que parece? ¡Dime tú lo que parece!- Tetis no cabía en sí de tan furiosa como estaba.

- No, espera, deja que te explique, por favor- pidió-. "¿Por favor? Vamos, detente Kanon, una cosa es hacerla sufrir y pedirle perdón hasta encontrar otro modo de hacerla sufrir y otro muy distinto es pedirlo por favor"- pensó para si mismo, pero al darse cuenta de que Tetis se iba se acercó a ella, sujetándola del brazo.

- ¡Déjame!- gritó ella, dándole una bofetada.

Kanon se quedó de piedra, mientras Tetis se alejaba. La cara le ardía, le dolía la garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos.

- Tetis… mierda, Tetis…- murmuró-. "¿Qué me pasa?"

Regresó adentro. La chica se había ido. No importaba, no la iba a volver a ver. Y si volvía a verla la mataría. La mataría por haberle provocado. La mataría por haberle seguido.

La mataría porque Tetis le había dejado.

* * *

Tetis estaba destrozada. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! ¡Qué ilusa! ¡Es que Kanon nunca la había querido! Por eso nunca le dijo un "te quiero", ¡porque nunca la amó!

Lloró amargamente durante toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

Al despertar el amor por Kanon no había cesado, pero si había crecido un tremendo odio.

No iba a volver a amar. A nadie.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses que se convirtieron en un infierno para Kanon. Al lado de aquello, los días en Cabo Sunion eran como vivir en un palacio.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Kanon no comprendía a qué se debía ese sentimiento.

Al menos había algo bueno: Saga había muerto.

Kanon sonrió al pensar que hacía unos días que, por fin, el estúpido Saga no volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

- "Es una lástima"- pensó-. "Me habría gustado asesinarle con mis propias manos."

Sonriendo con malicia, olvidando el asunto con Tetis por un instante, miró las aguas que hacían de cielo.

- "Y yo seré el amo del mundo y tú no estarás aquí para verlo, Saga".

* * *

- Tetis, debes ir a la superficie- ordenó Kanon-. Debes ir a buscar a Julián Solo, reencarnación de nuestro señor Poseidón.

Tetis acató las órdenes de Kanon sin decir nada. Pero estaba dolida. Muy dolida. Habían pasado varios meses ya, pero no podía olvidarle. Alzó la mirada, para cruzarse con la de Kanon… o eso creía, porque con ese casco que ahora llevaba siempre era imposible verle los ojos.

Kanon debió darse cuenta, porque se quitó el casco y la miró tiernamente.

- Tetis, por favor, perdóname- pidió por enésima vez.

Tetis no le contestó, pero le sostuvo la mirada tratando fríamente.

- Al principio te engañé… para divertirme- se sinceró Kanon, Tetis se sorprendió sobremanera-. Pero después…

- Dime que me quieres- dijo ella tajante, aún sorprendida, todo lo fría que pudo. Kanon se quedó petrificado-. Di "te quiero" y entonces, sólo entonces, puede que te crea. Dilo- pero Kanon no contestó-. Está bien- dijo y le besó. Kanon no respondió.

Y tras el beso, se marchó dispuesta a buscar a su Señor.

Pero cuando se hubo ido, Kanon susurró:

- Te quiero.

* * *

El beso le supo a Kanon como una despedida. Y fue entonces, con ese beso, que comprendió. Hacer el mal era lo que más le gustaba, pero hasta los malos se enamoran. Y él cometió el error de tratar de engañar a una niña de ahora dieciséis años… una niña de la que, sin proponérselo, se había enamorado.

- "Pero lo nuestro no puede ser"- pensó, poniéndose el casco-. "Debo olvidarme de ella, pues ahora mi prioridad es comenzar con el control del mundo"

* * *

- ¡No sólo me engañó a mi, sino que a todo el mundo!- días más tarde los planes de Kanon se desvanecieron, mientras el último de los pilares, el Atlántico Norte, cayó. Tetis no se lo podía creer, mientras Sorrento de la Sirena, el único General superviviente (exceptuando a Kanon, claro está), la ponía al corriente.

- Eras su amante, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el austriaco.

- Una vez- se sinceró Tetis-. Pero se acabó.

- Creo que, después de todo, hay bondad en él. Atenea le salvó la vida.

- ¿Atenea? ¿Nuestra enemiga?

- Fénix se lo dijo. Yo también me sorprendí. Le dejamos allí, en shock. Creo que ahora será un hombre distinto, si sobrevive, claro- Tetis miró a otro lado-. Él te quiere- agregó.

- Yo no le quiero- mintió Tetis.

- Pues él si que te quiere- dijo Sorrento-. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta.

Y se marchó, dejando sola a la joven danesa.

- Lo nuestro ya no puede ser pero…

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Saga. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería a su hermano. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía su pérdida. Atenea. Ahora comprendía el amor que la diosa profesaba por todos los seres vivos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un estúpido.

Y Tetis. También estaba Tetis.

No se merecía vivir.

Y justo entonces, Tetis se cruzó en su camino, por última vez.

- Tetis…- susurró, dolido. No quería ser visto en ese momento. Y menos por ella.

- ¿Atenea te salvó la vida?- Kanon sintió una punzada en su corazón.

- Atenea es bondadosa…

- Sus motivos tendría.

- Tetis.

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero. Pero ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se alegró por un instante, al ver como Tetis sonreía.

- Lo sé. Yo también te quiero- dijo ella.

Kanon sonrió.

- Espero que puedas perdonarme. Quiero que sepas que fui feliz a tu lado.

Tetis sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Te perdono por todo, Kanon, por todo…- susurró.

Se besaron. El tiempo se detuvo. Hasta que se separaron, definitivamente.

- Sobrevive, ¿vale?- pidió ella-. Y pelea en nombre de Atenea.

- Sobrevive tú también, para que seas feliz.

- Yo ya soy feliz- sonrió-. ¿Es la despedida?- preguntó después.

- Es la despedida- afirmó Kanon.

Y como aquella primera vez, le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso.

* * *

Con el recuerdo del amor que no pudo ser, Tetis trató de llevar a la superficie el cuerpo inconsciente del joven Julián Solo. Pero las aguas eran fuertes y pudieron con ella. Logró su objetivo, pero para ello tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto.

- "Kanon"- fue lo último que pensó, antes de desvanecerse y convertirse nuevamente en el pez que siempre fue.

* * *

- Os juro lealtad por siempre, Atenea.

- Que así sea, a partir de ahora serás Kanon de Géminis.

- Me encargaré de impedir que Saga y los otros lleguen hasta la tercera casa. "Porque hasta los malos merecemos una oportunidad. Porque te quiero, Tetis."

Y cuando horas más tarde el ahora Santo Dorado halló la muerte, unió su alma a su diosa y a su hermano, pero otra fue la última palabra que pensó.

- "Tetis".

FIN

**N.A: **Este fic se me ocurrió de repente, casi sin pensar. De hecho me gusta mucho esta pareja, aunque parece más que claro que el corazón de Tetis le pertenece a Julián pero en fin...

A pequeño comentario, en el anime Tetis es una sirena y sobrevive, pero en el manga es un pez y muere. Preferí dejarlo así, porque me gustaba más como quedaba este final, aunque contemplé también la posibilidad de que Tetis sobreviviera y Kanon no.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
